


It's Real Ominous Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Dude it's just so many dark themes I don't know what to tag at this rate jdjdxj, Gen, I literally have no idea what to tag there's TWs at the start so, Murder, Unintentional murder??, lots of blood, uh, yeah djwjdx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Even God has no eyes on this place."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	It's Real Ominous Hours

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY!! TW TIME AAAA  
> Descriptions of blood, descriptions of a dead body, themes of? Stuff not seeming real?? And just generally so much darker themes than I usually write I'm so sorry jdnsnc

_Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop..._ The crimson liquid fell from cold fingertips, seeming to echo against the wooden walls. Dust and blood coated the floor, coated the walls, coated the framed picture on a dresser that once showed a complete family. The curtains were on the floor, ripped apart mercilessly by the hands of a beast. A blocky television that once played a lively show now only played static, illuminating the murder scene. A muted voice spoke through occasionally, interrupting the loud white noise it liked to make.

There was only one body. Only one that wouldn't disappear the moment their soul ruthlessly shattered. Only one human. They were slumped on the couch, facing the tv to show their mangled body. Their eyes glossed over and bloodshot, blood trickling out of their mouth and nose, slowly dripping down onto their shirt. What a pretty shade of blue it used to be... In the middle, where the stomach should be, there were holes. Holes that flowed and ebbed the liquid humans held inside them. It never seemed to stop, eventually having formed a puddle on the piece of furniture they sat upon.

A few feet away from the body was a figure. Tall and boney. Confused and numb. Their skull hurt, their eyes ached, their magic felt drained, and numbers filled their vision. They could only stare at their surroundings, unsure of how they appeared here and what had happened to these poor people. They stared at the dust, absently noting the red scarf laying next to a pile of neon blue strings. What a nice color, what a familiar set of code...

_"We have to leave! Don't we have neighbors?! We can tell them to help us!!" Someone whisper cried, the desperation in their voice bringing a twisted joy to the figure. A small skeleton shook his head, jacket torn and used as a makeshift bandage. "They would have heard us by now... The thing must've done something to make this place soundproof." A taller skeleton let out a choked sob. "It's alright Pap, c'mon, we'll be okay! Right, Sans?"_

_Frisk looked at Sans, eyes begging for comfort. Sans didn't answer. Frisk's shoulders slowly began to droop, expression falling as well. "... God, please help us..." They whispered. Sans laughed bitterly. "With that thing here, even God has no eyes on this place..."_

The door creaked open slowly, the figure walking out of the old house. They stood in the doorway, mismatched eyelights looking out at the overgrown, grassy field. Tall flowers danced slowly in the breeze, waving at the figure. It should have been nice. I _would_ have been nice, but the numbers were moving around too much. The world seemed to fall apart for a moment, nothing but green and black as far as the eye could see. But someone was coming. 

"Sans?" A tired voice came. "What're ya doing out here at this hour? Or, wait, Geno?" The figure flinched. "Sorry, you both look really similar. What are you doing out here, though?" "Stop." The figure held a hand to his head. They didn't like her voice, they didn't like her questions, and they _didn't like that name!_ Undyne flinched and took a step back. "That's not... What's wrong with your voice? Who are you?!"

Too many questions, much too many. The figure looked away, back at the field. Undyne was still talking, but she couldn't be heard now. The figure didn't like her that much anyway. _Run_ , something told them. So they did. They ran, and _ran_ , and _**ran**_. The world crumbled around them, the numbers falling and circling around him furiously. They faintly could feel something against their fingers and eyes, but they weren't sure what it was. 

The code began to disappear, one by one. The flowers, the sky, the clouds, the body, the scarf... Gone. And soon, they stopped running. A blank white void greeted them. Strings hung above, a soul or two hanging around and a single puppet loosely dangled from a single string. A tribute to what used to be. A little puppet with a white jacket, a red scarf, and a scar running across their ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH DJNED  
> I found a weirdcore blog and it had a ominous image with that phrase "Even God doesn't have eyes on this place" and then I ALSO found a picture of the house and field I described, but the caption was just "Run" so!! I put that in here as well!!! Jdjsjx  
> Anyways yeah that's, that's the most angst I have. Ever written fjsjcjf


End file.
